What Students do in their Spare Time
by FluffehAaron
Summary: "I wonder if you can really say that things happen because of random chance...? In any case, I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Once again." Gay smut, Lucario X Zoroark. Sequel to my previous story, "What students do in a dark alley".
You can't predict how your life is going to turn out. You can't even predict what will happen in the next hour, let alone a day, yet you live happily, not thinking about the threat, or blessing that each passing second could represent. Every action you make, random or not, will affect you in the long run.

I wonder if you can really say that things happen because of random chance. Maybe some things really are meant to happen. A normal day, a normal life, a normal school. Yet somehow this happened to me, in an (un?)lucky turn of event.

It was a cold day of winter, and just like many others, I was staying inside, as I wasn't too fond of staying in the thick, humid fog that had been stuck in this town for a week now. I wasn't wearing much besides a hoodie and large pants, as usual ; I wasn't the type to put huge thick clothes during winter. I didn't like big coats anyway. Lucarios have a somewhat thick fur and good heat resistance, so I didn't bother about wearing too much. Thinner clothes looked better on me, anyway. The only warm thing I wore were fingerless gloves, which went up to my elbow and above, striped purple and black, but which were under the sleeves of my hoodie. This girly accessory, combined with my feminine body and attitude led many to believe I was a female. Which, also, was fine with me...

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time ; 3:05PM. I had two hours of spare time before my next class. Being the lone wolf that I was, I decided to walk to one building on the far end of the campus, where few people would go at this time of the day : and just as I thought, nobody was around. It's not that I disliked being with others, not at all ; I just sometimes needed to spend some alone time.

As I reached the far end of the building and climbed some stairs, I reached the upper floor, which was always pretty quiet. I decided to take a drink before sitting down somewhere, went inside the bathroom and put down my bag. As I leaned down to drink water from the tap, I noticed, from the corner of my eye, someone entering the bathroom as well.

"Strange", I thought, "seeing people here is a rare occurence."

I didn't pay much attention to it, though. I didn't mind if one person was here, as long as they weren't annoying in any way. So I took my time drinking, and straightened back up, wiping my chin with the back of my sleeve.

But what I saw in the mirror made my heart skip a beat.

It took me a few seconds to recognize him. But this height, this muscular build, this confident gaze, crossed arms, and little side smirk were impossible to forget. The leader of the Zoroark group which I had "met" a few months before was standing right behind me, leaning back against the door of one of the stalls. Oh I could've recognized this guy anywhere, after what he had done.

"Well! Look who's here", he said.

He giggled and just stayed there, looking right into my eyes in the mirror. I couldn't utter a single word for a second, but eventually turned aroud to face him. My legs were already starting to shake a little, and all the alarms in my head were blaring, and screaming for me to just run away, as I should have when I had the chance. As I faced the Zoroark and his eyes met mine, I felt what little confidence I had going down the drain.

I did the best-looking, but ultimately, fakest smile I could possibly make and looked him in the eyes.

"W-well! W-What a surprise to see you here! I huh, I'd love to talk to you and all but I have a class to go to, so I'll..."

I didn't even have time to finish my lie. He grabbed one of my arm and his grin widened.

"A class to go to? But it's already way past 3 o'clock. You don't seem like the kind of girl who would be so late to class..."

"I... What? Just p-please... I have to go now so, um... And I'm not a girl, mind you..."

I tried to lean down to reach my bag but he grabbed my other arm and came close, pinning me against the sinks, still staring right at me. A bright blush appeared across my face at this look... But I shook my head and looked to the side, not yet ready to give myself to him.

"Oh, that's right. You're "not a girl". Sorry, I kind of forgot you had any redeeming qualities as a male, after what we did to you last time."

"Oh s-shut up... Just... J-Just leave me alone..."

His grip tightened around my arms and I grit my teeth a little ; he was very strong, and starting to hurt me by squeezing me so tight. But even though he was making sure I wouldn't move, he seemed like he was enjoying my struggle a bit too much.

"Well you're a feisty one, aren't you? How about I teach you some respect?"

A long shiver ran down my spine as I heard those words. I could clearly feel I had not only angered him, but gave him the worst idea possible. I struggled more, trying to get out of his grip, but he was holding on way too tight ; and I had nowhere to go, too. He was too close for me to try an escape. Already, I was trapped. I folded my ears back on my head and my breathing became slightly faster.

"P-please, not... Not here, someone could come, we would be seen, we-"

"Oh, please. You'd love it, wouldn't you?"

He turned me around suddenly and pressed his body against mine before I could react. His crotch was very clearly rubbing against my rear. I gasped, and he took that chance to slide two fingers inside my mouth.

At that point, I... Wanted to struggle... I SHOULD've struggled... I thought I had to fight back, maybe hit him... Yet I couldn't. My body simply refused to move, as he took control of me that easily.

Tears gathered in my eyes as he wrapped his other arm around my body and squeezed me against him. In mere seconds, I had become his little submissive Lucario. It was happening all over again.

"You'd love for them to see just how much of a slut you are. Because that's what you are."

He was whispering close to my ear now, while he was gently rubbing his fingers against my tongue. I put my hands on his, shivering like crazy, crying and blushing. All my attempts at struggling were useless, as my body was too weak, and my mind too clouded by shame and panic to be able to do anything. He made sure his claws were deep enough in my mouth that I could still moan but not talk at all ; he was using me already like it was nothing, humiliating me in a public place without hesitation.

"Do you want me to stop?"

His deep voice and his wide smirk contrasted with what he seemed to be offering. I turned my eyes to him, whining desperatly ; and suddenly, he removed his fingers from my mouth, allowing me to talk. His claws were covered in my saliva.

"Tell me. Do you want me to stop?"

"Y... yes... Please..."

"Really now?"

Slowly, he slid his hand under my pants. I gasped and arched my back, my muscles suddenly so tense as he started touching me down there.

"So tell me. Why are you so hard?"

F...Fuck. Yeah... I was super hard...

I bit my lower lip, tears rolling down my cheeks, trying my best not to moan as he took a perverted pleasure out of stroking me. My body was small enough that I could wrap my arms around the Zoroark's and I pressed my cheek against it. I was almost trying to hide my face against his strong biceps while he kept doing small motions with his hand ; my strength was leaving my body quicker than I imagined it would. I was even drooling.

"N...No... S-someone's going to see us... I... I don't want to..."

"You don't want to what? Because I know a little someone who's reaaally hard, and certainly ready for anything right now..."

He moved his hand up a bit to let my pulsating length poke out of my pants. I whined desperatly and buried my face against the fur of his arm even more, squeezing my shivering legs together to try and remain on my feet ; the mix of shame, pleasure, and anger I was feeling was maddening. He was humiliating me, taking the risk for us to be seen and to end up in more trouble than I'd ever had in my life, so... Why did I love this so much?

I knew by now that my body would be way too weak for me to react, both because the Zoroark would easily be able to overpower me, and because I was starting to be really horny. My body was betraying my mind, and I knew that. However, I was still super afraid that someone would come through this bathroom and see me getting raped, which could only end really bad ; in a last, desperate attempt, I managed to utter :

"Pl-please, just...A...At least... In the stalls..."

My voice was shaking so much that I thought he wouldn't understand me at all. But he giggled and licked my ear nastily.

"So you changed your mind now? You want this, huh?"

He squeezed the base of my length between his fingers, making my body tense up. I was super pent up, and he apparently was observant enough to notice that, and to take advantage of it. Of course, he had to appear out of nowhere and rape me when I hadn't had a release for two weeks and sensitive to the slightest touch or squeeze. He just had to.

And of course, as I arched my back, I accidentally pressed my rear against his crotch.

This slight touch made him stop. For a second there, we both stood still, not saying a word ; I was holding my breathe, confused as to why he had so suddenly stopped moving, and a bit afraid. Then he pulled me back from the sinks, still holding me against him.

"Fuck, you're eager to get it, too?"

"N-n-no, wait, I-"

"Alright, you asked for it."

He opened one of the stalls with a hand and brought me, no, dragged me inside. I whined in fear and tried to grab onto something, but it was already too late ; he was growling, apparently barely able to contain his lust now. I knew I had done a terrible mistake... I had to close the door the best I could before he sat on the closed lid of the toilet, and put me on his lap, because he was way too horny to take care of that himself.

"Lock the door, now. And remove your p-"

While he was talking, he suddenly got cut off by my phone's ringtone. I thought maybe he would be angry at that, and smash my phone into the ground ; maybe he would answer the phone and talk to the person, whoever it was, to make my life hell ; or maybe... Maybe he would just ignore it? But I know I was being too hopeful.

He took my phone out of my pocket before I could react and I saw, from the corner of my eye, that he was grinning : I didn't know how to interpret this grin, but coming from him, it could only mean that I was in trouble.

"Mom," he read from the phone's screen with a fake, mellow voice, "is calling you, dear."

My heart started beating incredibly fast inside my chest. This was his occasion to make this even worse for me.

"W-well, I don't know, j...just hang up..."

"Aww, would you really be so rude to your own mother?"

He put the phone in my hand.

"Pick it up."

"W... What? Are you kidd-"

"Pick it up!"

The impatience and frustration I felt in this command, which sounded almost like a growl because of his deep voice, was enough to convince me. I stared at my phone, as if this piece of technology was something I had never seen before. Or like a Pandora's box, ready to unleash all imaginable bad things on me in an instant. My finger hovered above the touchscreen for an instant as I started picturing everything that could go wrong. I also realized just how much I was shaking, and that my voice would be the same, especially with how nervous I was.

Eventually, I answered.

"M-...Mom?"

"Hello sweetie."

Hearing my mother's sweet voice felt so wrong, in contrast with what was happening to me right now. The Zoroark gently brought me closer, making me lean back against him so he could rest his head on my left shoulder. I could see his muzzle, and I could also see that he was licking his lips in silence. He was testing me. He wanted to see just how well I could hold a lie in this sort of situation.

"Y-yeah, huh... Why did you call? I'm kind of huh... In the middle of something?"

"Are you alright? Your voice is shaking."

No shit, my voice was shaking. Dear god, what would you say, mom, if you saw what was happening to me.

"Y-yeah, I'm huh... I kind of... I ran?"

"You... ran?"

I could tell by her voice that she wasn't buying my lie. She knew something was up, and it was just a matter of time before she asked what I was really doing.

And that's when the Zoroark took his chance.

His hand was still on my length from before, and he suddenly squeezed it between his fingers ; I let out a loud, very audible gasp because of the sudden wave of pleasure he had sent through my body.

"Sweetie? What's going on?"

"No... Nothing mom! I huh, I s-s-stubbed my toe!"

"Really? Sounded like it hurt."

And it sounded like she bought it that time. I giggled nervously.

Every second felt like hours now as I was trying my best not to make any suspicious noises. The Zoroark was taking his time, biting my shoulder and neck, and running his tongue across my fur while he massaged my sensitive member. Little tears gathered in my eyes again as I was trying to contain my lust and pleasure as best as I could. It was almost physically painful to contain my own bliss.

"So, I called you to know how you were doing this week", my mother said after a short silence.

"O-oh, um... I huh... Yeah! Everything's fine, perfectly fine!"

My mind was racing now to find something to say, anything. I needed to find a lie to hang up before the Zoroark was tempted to do anything more. His tongue was slithering across my neck and under my hoodie slowly while he kept rubbing me, up and down, making little drops of precum gently drip along his fingers. It was only a matter of time before he said, or did something.

"Umm, I... I need to go now, I... I have to meet up with friends... I'll call you back l-later!"

"Huh... Sure."

"See ya mom!"

And before she could even reply, even though her voice sounded both worried and suspicious, I hung up. I leaned back on the Zoroark and rested my head on his shoulder while he kept "taking care" of my raging hard-on.

"W..why w-would you do this..." I asked between two sighs.

"Because you're so fun to play with when you're shy or embarassed... Just look at yourself..."

He removed his hand from my length and spread his fingers a little, showing me the sticky mess of precum I had made on his hand. I turned my head to look away, growling a little.

"You love this. You don't want to admit it, but you love it. Just like you did a few months back, when me and my guys raped you in a dark alley. You begged for us to come see you."

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip again, not saying a word, but feeling so humiliated by his little speech. He stopped there and giggled, knowing I was feeling too embarassed to resist now ; I felt his hand going down my back, then along my leg... And heard an unzipping sound.

Springing out of his zipper and between my legs, the Zoroark showed me his huge, throbbing length, which was pressing against my crotch. I gasped and hid my mouth with my hands as I felt, and saw it... I didn't remember it being so big. He chuckled and assaulted my neck with tons of little bites and suckles while I stared in what was almost fear, knowing he wouldn't just show it off for no reason.

"Take a good look at it, because soon, it'll be too deep inside you for you to see any part of it..."

"W-... Y...you're not gonna try anal on me, are you? It's way too big to f-"

"Yes I am."

I shivered once more. His response was so cold and determined, it left little to no doubt that he had made up his mind. It felt almost useless to try and convince him to do otherwise. I wiggled on his lap, trying to find a more comfortable position ; words seemed like they wouldn't coherently come out of my mouth anymore.

"W-we could do it like you did last time, that worked, so..."

"Listen, little slut."

He grabbed both sides of my pants and yanked them down, leaving the bottom half of my body naked ; his length was now pressing against my bare lower parts and he rubbed it there, slowly.

"You're going to take it up the tailpipe with my pre as the only lube, and you have nothing to say about that. Now unless you actually want me to make you shut up, I'd recommend you close your little slutty mouth and open it only to pant, moan or whine, or if I tell you to. Got it?"

I turned my eyes to look at him, and I could see that there wasn't even an ounce of anger in his eyes. He knew he had complete control over me, and was confident enough that I'd be forced to accept such an order.

And he was right.

As much as I hate to say it... I accepted it. I nodded, trying my best not to make any noises, and instantly turned my eyes away. I couldn't stand it, seeing his confident, cocky gaze. But averting my eyes only led me to see his enormous length again.

It had to be at least eleven inches long, two inches of it being the knot. I had absolutely no idea how this would fit inside me ; however, his pre was already coating most of his length - and now, even my crotch -, and I was reassured to see this would probably act as a very effective, although minimal, lube. He let me stare at his huge caninehood for a few seconds to let me aknowledge what would happen to me, before he finally decided to act.

"Alright. Brace yourself."

I covered my mouth with my small hands when he grabbed my legs and spread them a bit more ; I was small enough compared to him that I could lean back against him and give him a perfect position. He directed his pre-coated tip to my tight entrance and rubbed it there, making little circular motions with his hips so his tip would tease my tailhole the same way.

From hiding my mouth, I went to hiding my entire blushy face. I was whining helplessly against him, both nervous, terrified, shy, and horny ; and all these jumbled feelings became worse when he started pushing his tip inside.

I gasped, as he began pushing his length inside, slowly stretching me ; the first inches didn't hurt much, and I thought I was going to be okay, even though my breathing became erratic and fast. But after around three inches, I thought I had reached my limit ; yet he kept pushing, and pushing, and pushing... Giving me no time to get used to the increasing thickness of his girth, which was now violating parts of me that I never thought could be touched. I arched my back and let out a submissive whine, trying not to beg him to stop ; and the four last inches felt like they took forever to get in.

But eventually, I felt it. His knot was now pressing against my stretched tailhole, and I heard the Zoroark groan, and sigh above me. He rested his head and looked at me ; helpless, weak, I was shaking from head to toe. I felt so full already and I didn't even know what to say or how to say it : although I was both amazed and proud that my body was able to fit this all in.

My heart was racing super fast and I was trying to breathe slower.

"Fuck... Relax a little. You're clenching down so hard around me...", he groaned.

Yeah, thanks. Try to relax with a nine inch-long monster cock in your ass, and tell me about it.

I kept that sarcastic comment to myself, although it helped me cope with the uncomfortable feeling ; the Zoroark didn't move yet, this time, giving me some time to adjust. I felt his warm tongue grooming the top of my head, and sometimes, his fangs nibbling my ears. I imagined the fur of my head, which was usually quite messy and unkempt, was now even worse because of his thick saliva.

Slowly... Slowly, the pain became much more bearable. From strong pain, it became a simply uncomfortable feeling ; and my own cock was somehow still rock hard, even after all this. I tried not to think about the enormous piece of meat that was shoved inside of me, as the simple thought of it made me a bit dizzy : however, he suddenly gave a small thrust inside me, to signifiy his impatience. He was done with giving me time, and he needed a release.

"I gave you plenty of time. You ready now?"

"I... I don't know, it's..."

"Good!"

His grip aroud my thighs tightened and he pulled off most of his length, ignoring my reluctance and fear : I clenched my teeth, knowing what would happen next... And he suddenly gave a harsh thrust inside, shoving it all back in, in one single go.

I arched my back again and gave a little cry ; I threw my head back, and it was now resting on his shoulder. He was leaning back, too, as he started thrusting inside of me, harder than I thought he would, keeping my legs spread with his hands and claws. He had had enough of teasing, and was now making me feel why he was there in the first place. Pumping in and out, over and over again, harshly ; not at full force, mind you, he didn't want to break me just yet, and I knew it. But strong enough that I was bouncing against his furry body, and that his knot was now loudly slapping against my furry rear. Both our bodies were rubbing together and I could almost feel his heart beating, since my entire weight was resting against him. I was in the perfect position for him.

My body was torn between the pain the harsh stretching was giving me, and the pleasure that was building up inside me... I was muffling my own moans by biting my hand, while small tears rolled down my cheeks ; and each quiet whine I was making was almost completely covered up, anyway. Covered up by the loud slaps he was creating by shoving his rock hard length inside, covered up by his moans.

Seconds seemed like hours as he took advantage of me. It felt as if my entire body was aware of every single sensation he was giving me ; as if my ears were picking up every slap, every rubs, every groans the Zoroark was making ; as if I could feel every single inch rubbing against my inner walls. I couldn't think straight anymore – all I could think about, and focus on, what how harshly I was being fucked.

However, the Zoroark did something I did not expect. He leaned down a little, and bit my neck ; and, almost in synch, he suddenly hit the perfect spot.

My eyes shot open and I let out a long gasp of pleasure, as my smaller cock sent a squirt of pre on my own shirt. He suddenly stopped his thrusts and his biting as he heard this and stayed there, pressing against this overly sensitive spot : I was panting hard, eyes closed, in the pure bliss he was giving me. My entire body was tingling now, in an almost unbearable sensation. I don't think I had ever throbbed so hard.

"Found it."

I was too paralyzed to really understand what was happening anymore. He was wiggling his hips, left to right, making his length wiggle : and as soon as I bit my hand again to try and contain my moans, he took my paw, removed it, and slid his fingers inside.

"You don't seem like you mind it that much now that I've found your sweet spot, heh?"

I simply squeezed his paw between my fingers as he forced me to suck his. I couldn't think. I couldn't even move, the lust was completely clouding my mind.

He didn't wait much more. And I was glad he didn't. The pain was completely gone now, and when he started harshly thrusting inside me again, it felt completely different ; I was in way too much pleasure to resist. I was moaning, whining, crying like a little slut. Like HIS little slut. And he loved it too ; the more I moaned, the more harshly he used me. He forced my head against his body while rubbing his now wet claws against my tongue and thrusting upwards into my tight tailhole ; and only then did I realize the claws I was licking where the ones he used to stroke me earlier.

After a while, he finally removed his claws from my mouth and took me by the jaws, leaning down so his face was next to mine.

"Open that cute mouth of yours and moan."

"A...AH~"

Even if he had not ordered me to moan, I would've still done it. I couldn't control it anymore. His thrusts became slower, but still just as violent ; he pulled almost all of his length out every time at an atrociously slow pace, only to slam it all back in with all his might. I cried every time, my voice sometimes breaking for moaning too much. While he was taking advantage of my smaller and weaker body, he squeezed me against his fur and muscles with his one free arm, still holding my leg spread with his other hand. I was surrounded by his manly warmth, and a strong smell of sex was starting to fill the room : even if I was getting harshly used, I still... Somehow, felt secure. The way he was holding my body while giving me this absolute bliss made it so I could feel his warmth just as if it were mine.

After a while, his thrusts felt different, though. Each time he shoved it in and made me whine, it seemed as if he wanted to push it... Deeper. And deeper. Each time. And his groans of pleasure became groans of frustration ; I did not think much of it at first, as I was too lost in raw pleasure to be worried.

Yet he suddenly stopped. Without a warning, he kept his hard, warm cock deep inside me, letting me sit on his knot. Panting, I looked over at him, my vision blurry with tears and my thoughts clouded by bliss.

"W...Wuh-...?"

But as I started wondering what was wrong, he suddenly got up, holding me by the legs ; he turned around and soon after, put me down on my knees and laid my chest on the closed toilet lid. His length had been inside me the whole time and when he put me in this position, I was still in too much pleasure to struggle. All I could feel was that he had put his big paw on my head and was pressing my cheek harshly against the lid, while his other hand held my tail up, forcing me to stay in this submissive position.

It didn't take him long to use my body again... He started pounding, pounding away at my stretched tailhole even harder than before, the wet noises of sex almost covering my moans now. Every inch of his massive caninehood was being forced inside me, over and over again... I could feel he was using me as a mere toy for his pleasure ; I was his little prey and he was the wild beast, in need of raw, primal sex. He didn't care if he hurt me anymore, he just wanted to fuck me as hard as he possibly could. And I loved it ; every single second of it.

My head could barely move because of his grip, and the fact that he was holding my body as it was facilitated his thrusts. His crotch, legs and furry orbs were slapping against mine and I couldn't really feel the lower half of my body anymore. Not that I could feel anything else than his cock anyway. I was even drooling like a helpless slut. But he wasn't using his strength for no reason.

Quickly, I understood why he was being so harsh ; as I felt his hips slamming harder against my rear, I could also feel that he was pushing with much more strength... Each time...

His length pulsated way more, too...

And it just hit me like a ton of bricks, because I was naive enough to think he wouldn't try, that he was trying to knot me.

I whined helplessly and tried to talk, tried to beg... But my broken, shaken voice could barely utter understandable english.

"IT'S... IT'S TOO BIG...," I managed to utter while being rocked back and forth.

"No it's not... I'll make it fit."

His voice was deep, almost like a snarl as he was fucking me ruthlessly to try and push his knot in. I thought he was never going to make it, and that he would just be angry as hell with me, I was even expecting that he would beat me... But at one point, I felt a slight pain. Just a slight one. He was starting to push it in.

"N... AH~"

I wanted to beg again. And again, words wouldn't come out. He leaned forward, groaning, just as desperate as I am, and his saliva was dripping on my neck now. Again, and again, thrusting in me ; again and again, managing to put a bit more of his knot inside... Slowly easing it in. I was crying and clenching my teeth, because the pain was growing and my already loose tailhole stretching even further.

Then, he had about half his knot in. This time, he didn't give another thrust, and instead, kept pushing with all his might ; I gasped, completely out of breathe. With a loud "pop" and a sharp pain, his massive, hard knot finally went in.

I thought he was going to tear me apart. It was way too huge for me, and when I realized that he kept moving, back and forth with much shorter movements, pulling on his own knot and wiggling it inside... It seemed like I would maybe pass out. Small tingles were running down my shivering body, with a mix of pain, pleasure and lust ; the Zoroark's two furry orbs were resting on top of my rear now that he had buried the entirety of his length in me.

It didn't take too long for him to give in, though. After twisting and flexing his own caninehood inside, the feeling of my clenching inner walls around his enormous length threw him over the edge ; he arched his back, let out a deep dominant groan ; and suddenly, huge gushes of something thick and warm were filling my body. I moaned, helpless as I was, and this was just too much for me.

Suddenly, my own cock started pulsating hard and an undescribably big amount of pleasure suddenly ran down my shaft ; and in an instant, without needing to touch myself, I started to orgasm all over the floor. I was getting bred like a female Lucario ; he was giving me all his warm seeds as if he wanted to impregnate me, and I was cumming just as hard, only a lot less. It was so dirty... So dirty of me, that his massive knot was enough to force an orgasm out of me. But it was amazing. My whines were much more shy and slutty as I felt this bliss of cumming, simply by being penetrated.

I felt broken... Used, raped, by a stronger and better male... From the corner of my eye, I could see he had thrown his head back and was panting heavily, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, while he squirted all he could in my body. He must've been pent up as hell, because his knot was absolutely massive, as was his load. Not a single drop dripped out, too, because of the tight lock his knot provided. It lasted for so long... I felt so full that I wondered if my belly wasn't bulging. When it was finally over, I thought I was about probably about to explode for containing so much cum.

The Zoroark kept panting, almost in synch with me, staying there.

"S-shit... Haven't fucked an ass that good in so long."

And just to add to the humiliation, he spanked my buttcheek hard, leaving a small clawmark. After being so harsh, he finally removed his hand from my head and ran his paws along my body ; hair, back, hips, even my rear. I could finally take my breathe back, but my entire body was completely paralyzed. I couldn't move at all, and I had to stay in this position, butt lifted and legs spread ; not that I had a choice anymore, with the monstrous cock I had shoved in me.

All we had to do was to wait for his knot to shrink so he could pull out. Lost in the afterglow of his strong orgasm, both a bit dizzy, he ended up resting his chest against my back ; we both enjoyed this sensation of warmth, without a word. This was both a little awkward and super sexy, but we didn't really care : he had gotten his release and I was finally starting to recover.

It took him probably around ten minutes before he could finally pull out. All his thick seeds instantly poured out of me and made a complete mess all over the floor ; he stared at my loose hole, grinning, as if he was evaluating how well he had raped me, before cleaning himself as if nothing special had happened.

But I was much harder for me. Simply standing up was incredibly difficult. My legs had no strength at all, and each movement I made only oozed more cum out of me ; he giggled again when he saw me get out of the stall, limping a little and having to squeeze my shivering legs together, and using the sink to get as clean as I possibly could. In short ; sex was awesome, aftersex not so much. I don't really know how much time we had spent in this stall, but the smell of sex, sweat and sperm that had been condensed in this little stall was being diffused in the room. Which was probably bad, since I couldn't get the smell off of me, and I was starting to be a little nervous as to what people would say or think when they would notice my scent.

The Zoroark didn't seem to mind, though. He still had that annoying - and sexy - little smirk on his face, and offered me to leave the bathroom arm-in-arm. I blushed and looked away... But couldn't really refuse this cute offer. "This guy just fucked your ass and you wanna walk around all cutesy lovely with him?", I hear you say. Well, he wanted to leave together, I blame it on him. He's the perv here anyway!

All he said before we left the room was his name ;

Albel.

I gave him a shy smile, and we opened the door.

That's when we noticed a teacher was waiting for us, right outside the door.

"You two, are in a LOT of trouble."

Uh-oh.


End file.
